Summer Love
by Daizuki-Sisters
Summary: Hmp esta es la oportunidad perfecta"- se dijo mirándola de reojo-¿Sakura?... Si te diera un beso ¿qué harías?- continuó en tono provocativo. Sakura ante tal pregunta solo atinó a ruborizarse y a bajar la mirada apenada. -¿Quieres averiguarlo?-. Yo...


Hola, aqui les traemos una historia compartida!!!! Somos Tyssa y Sakura-ssn o mejor conocidas como Kyssa-chan y Saku-chan, esperamos que les guste nuestro fic!!!!!

**Capítulo I: La llegada al Club**

Era un lunes por la mañana, el sol brillaba radiante y se podían ver varios autos en la carretera yendo a toda velocidad. Dentro de un vehículo azul, se encontraba una chica pelirrosa admirando el paisaje aburrido, mientras sus padres conversaban alegremente entre ellos.

Hacía menos de una semana, habían terminado las clases y sus padres ya tenían planeadas las vacaciones sin siquiera haberle consultado. Eso la había irritado, porque ella había previsto estar junto a sus amigos la mayor parte del verano, seria el último junto a ellos ya que después comenzarían la universidad y todos se separarían.

Cuando terminara las vacaciones, ella se iría a estudiar medicina en la prestigiosa universidad de Konoha, localizada al oeste de Europa. Ese siempre había sido su sueño desde niña, convertirse en una importante doctora y el mejor lugar para conseguirlo era estudiando en la mejor universidad de medicina.

Lamentaba tener que irse lejos de sus seres más queridos pero ese era su gran ideal y estaba dispuesta a cumplirlo.

Estamos llegando- avisó su padre mientras entraban al club- Es lindo- comentó.

¿Qué te parece Sakura?- preguntó su madre pero esta sólo la miró de soslayo y rodó los ojos- Ya quita esa cara, van a ser tus mejores vacaciones.

Si, seguro- contestó con sarcasmo mientras subía el volumen de su Ipod para no escucharlos.

Entraron por las grandes puestas del club y la pelirrosa se dedicó a mirar por la ventana. Se veían varios árboles a los costados del camino y al frente se distinguía un gran edificio de color blanco. La parte trasera contaba con una piscina enorme y con cabañas unas alejadas de las otras, los salones de spa, un cuarto junto al edificio (el recibidor) donde podían comer todos, además de poder hacerlo afuera o en la terraza.

Llegaron y bajaron del auto, e inmediatamente aparecieron varios chicos ayudando a bajar el equipaje.

Bienvenido Izumo- saludó con una gran alegría y familiaridad, un hombre de pelo plateado en punta, ojos carbón, que cubría la mitad de su rostro y vestido de manera formal con un traje (a pesar del calor).

Kakashi hola- habló el señor Haruno con una sonrisa- ¿Como has estado?-.

Muy bien- contestó para luego posar la mirada en las presentes.

¡Ah! A Ayame ya la conoces- dijo poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de su esposa- Ella es mi hija Sakura- presentó a su familia.

Mucho gusto Kakashi-san - dijo con respeto.

Igualmente- respondió- Pero no me digas Kakashi-san, no soy tan viejo- pidió amablemente a lo que ella asintió- Bueno, vamos entrando y les muestro el lugar.

Se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar primero a la familia Haruno. Luego se dirigió a uno de los jóvenes que ayudaban con las maletas: -¿Dónde está Sasuke?- preguntó.

No lo sé, desapareció hace bastante tiempo- después de escuchar la respuesta, le dijo al chico que continuara con su trabajo y se fue a dónde estaban los recién llegados.

Síganme, les mostraré su cabaña – dijo el de pelo gris para luego sacar unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrir la puerta. Por dentro era pequeña, tenía una cocina, la sala y unas escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba en dónde se encontraban los cuartos, uno al lado del otro.

Los ayudantes dejaron el equipaje y antes de que se marcharan definitivamente, miraron de reojo a Sakura, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Izumo, si había algo que le molestaba mucho era que observaran a su hija de esa forma y con tal descaro.

Babosos – murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

¿Dijiste algo papá?-.

No, no, nada – contestó con una leve sonrisa.

Luego de terminar de descargar las cosas del auto, decidieron ir a almorzar. Allí Kakashi los esperaba y les había reservado una mesa junto a la ventana, donde podían admirar el club y ver a varios niños jugando en el extenso el jardín.

El comedor era un salón amplio, con mesas y sillas color blanco, ordenadas prolijamente. Eran eso de las dos de la tarde y muchas familias se encontraban comiendo algo.

Espero que todo sea de su agrado- les dijo el peligris, mientras los veía acomodarse en la mesa.

- Sí, claro sí - respondió Ayame para luego mirar a su hija -¿Te gusta el lugar?-.

-...- no dijo nada, le echó un vistazo alrededor y contestó- No está mal- obviamente le encantaba pero después del escándalo que había hecho para no ir, alegando que el club iba a ser horrendo, no podía decir que le fascinaba.

Qué les parece si cuando terminan el almuerzo, ¿les muestro la zona entera?- preguntó Kakashi- Estoy seguro que los sorprenderá.

Me parece buena idea- contestó el señor Haruno-¿Sakura nos acompañas?

No tengo ganas de ir con ustedes- habló con enfado, ya que seguía un poco enojada con sus padres- Iré sola.

No hay problema- intervino Hatake -Uno de los asistentes te puede mostrar el recorrido.

No me parece buena idea- se quejó Izumo al saber que la mayoría de los que trabajaban ahí eran chicos.

Kakashi al darse cuenta de la complicación, ya que conocía muy bien al señor Haruno, decidió proponer: Puedo mandar a Karin a que te enseñe el lugar- miró a Izumo de reojo- Es una de las encargadas de las cabañas. Es una buena chica- comentó- Seguro que se harán amigas rápido. Entonces al finalizar el almuerzo ustedes vendrán conmigo y Sakura podrá esperar a Karin en las escaleras.

Un joven de unos 21 años, de pelo azabache con reflejos azulinos, ojos oscuros y profundos y de piel blanquecina que vestía simplemente una bermuda, dejando al descubierto su pecho amplio y formado, descansaba tranquilamente en una de las reposeras cerca de la pileta hasta que uno de sus compañeros se le acercó importunándolo.

Sasuke- lo llamó Suigetsu.

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó fastidiado sin dirigirle la mirada.

Qué humor- mencionó sarcástico el joven- ¿Viste a la nueva chica?- le pregunto sentándose en otra reposera.

No... ¿Es una de unos 60 años? ¿Cómo la gran mayoría de aquí?-.

No jodas, nada que ver- le dijo haciendo una mueca de enojo- La tienes que ver... Está buenísima- comentó mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

El pelinegro se volteó a verlo y puso atención.

¿Ah si?- interrogó con interés- ¿qué tan buena?-.

De diez- contestó emocionado- Esta buenísima, tiene un cuerpo- dijo- Y unas delanteras, que te dejan ciego.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y se incorporó para luego agregar: Me voy a trabajar-.

¿Por que tanto interés de repente en ir a trabajar?- preguntó con picardía Suigetsu- No iras a ver a la nueva huésped ¿o si?

Tengo que comprobar que tan "buena" está, aparte no puedo dejarla con un pervertido como tú-

¿Pervertido yo?- habló con fingida inocencia.

Además soy responsable con mi trabajo – agregó, pero ni él mismo se la creía.

Sí seguro- respondió con sarcasmo para luego ver como el Uchiha se alejaba del lugar -Lo que menos hace es trabajar.

El azabache se dirigía al bar a buscar algo para tomar cuando se encontró con Kakashi.

Sasuke- lo llamó este haciendo que detenga su caminar.

"Ah pero si es este molesto"- pensó

Sasuke- repitió- ¿Dónde estabas?- le inquirió mientras se le acercaba.

Perdido en el sendero de la vida, así como usted cuando llega tarde a todos lados- le habló con ironía.

No te hagas el gracioso- contestó- ¿Donde te habías metido?- volvió a preguntar.

"Pero que tipo más pesado"- se dijo a sí mismo para luego suspirar y dirigir su mirada hacia las escaleras donde se encontraba cierta joven pelirrosa que captó su atención. Dejó de escuchar los reclamos de Kakashi y se concentró en mirarla, no tendría más de 18 y tenía un muy buen cuerpo, cintura pequeña, largas piernas, unos pechos dignos de admiración de cualquier hombre, eran perfectos a su parecer, cara bonita, cabello extrañamente de color rosa hasta la cintura y ojos esmeraldas.

¿Qué está haciendo Karin con esa chica?- quiso saber, señalando en dirección donde estaban las dos.

Le va a mostrar el lugar- contestó el de pelo gris.

Hmp - soltó antes de encaminarse hacia allí - mejor lo hago yo -.

Sasuke- lo llamó- Te estoy hablando- pero el pelinegro no le prestó atención y siguió caminando- Ya no hay respeto.

Kyaaaa, ahí viene Sasuke-kun y está mirando hacía aquí - habló emocionada la pelirroja al lado de Sakura, dejándola para apresurarse a ir a su encuentro.

¡Sasuke-kun! –chilló dando un salto- Pero que lindo te ves con esa bermuda negra - le dijo melosamente y agarrándolo del brazo.

No te me pegues, molesta - le ordenó en mal tono y soltándose - Piérdete por ahí -.

Karin lo miró con rabia y se marchó.

La pelirrosa contempló detenidamente toda la escena, luego de que Karin se fuera, vio cómo el ojinegro se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Ese fue el primer capítulo, esperamos haya sigo de su agrado O.o xD

Dejen sus comentarios


End file.
